Virgins
by Dorky3599
Summary: Alfreds a.. well.. you know... And he's in love like the fool he is... and now he wants to play that V card with that someone... UsUk, Yaoi, Lemon


Virgins  
A/N:This is an art inspired Fan Fiction so I would like to thank NeChan8 and her drawing "Virgins" for inspiring me... this is for you darling~

DETAILS WORKED OUT: Human Au; they are in Uni or Collage as you peps in America/Europe/everywhere else call it. Alfred is 18, Arthur 20, Francis and Ivan 21 and Yao is 22. 2 part fan fiction

Part 1: You're a what?!

Alfred swung back on two legs of his chair as he looked around the room, not paying any attention to the person talking. This may have been what lead to him being hit with a book and a stern lecture on respecting others.

"Give him a break Arthur... he's only 18..." Francis was not helping.

"SO! That doesn't give him a right to disrespect me or anyone else!" Arthur yelled back, now it was the french man's turn.

"Hey! And what about you when you were that age?!" Now it was Arthur's turn, "I do remember you to be one to... what words do I want?"

"Sleep around~" Ivan popped up with a grin as Arthur turned bright red.

"SO! YOU WERE TEN TIMES WORSE!" Arthur yelled as his attention was turned to Francis, "YOU'VE BEEN SLEEPING AROUND SINCE HIGH SCHOOL!"

"Sure have~" Francis kicked back with a smug grin, "Oh now that's a thought... when did you guys lose your virginity? I was 15,"

"I was 18~" Ivan said with a grin to Yao who frowned.

"16, aru!" Yao glared at Ivan as he frowned before rolling his eyes.

Eyes on Arthur as he frowned at looked away, ignoring everyone. Francis jumped up on the table and sat on it, while stairing at Arthur.

"Come on~ spill!" He said.

"Fine fine! I was 14..." Arthur said, turning bright red.

"Man or woman?" Yao piped up, "Mine was with a Woman..."

"Man~" Ivan said and licked his lips while remembering it.

"Woman~" Francis said and picked a rose up.

"... Man..." Arthur muttered.

"And what about you américain boy?~" Francis cooed as they all turned to look at the bright red, blushing Alfred.

"Um... ah... well..." He had no idea how to say it other then the truth, "I'm a virgin..."

Silence. All eyes on the American who was trying to hide his blush and distract himself by pretending his shoes were the most amazing thing ever. Alfred flinched as Francis moved close to him.

"A... Vir..gin?" Francis said this really slowly as he tried to work out what that meant, "So... you're... never... had sex?

Alfred shook his head slowly and before anyone could say anything else, he left the meeting room. He couldn't stand the looks he got. He felt like he was being judged. With a bright red face Alfred turned and entered the library. 'It's not like I haven't had the chance... or don't want to...' Alfred thought, 'It's simply... I never saw the perfect someone with that perfect moment...'

"Thinking about it now?" Alfred jumped as he spun around to see Arthur sitting at a table reading a book.

"How'd you get here so quick?!" Alfred said, getting over the shock.

"I know my way..." Was all Arthur said as he flicked a page in his book, "Sit child..."

It was more of a command more then anything. Alfred sighed as he frowned and sat down; he felt so... oh he had no idea how he felt. Arthur looked up at the nervously fidgeting teenager and smiled.

"Nothing to be embarrassed about Alfred," Arthur said with a meaningful smile, "I know 30 something year old's who're still virgins,"

"Hey! It's not that I want to stay a virgin or don't want to have sex or haven't that the chance... I just haven't... Yet," Alfred got quieter and more unsure of himself.

Arthur held in his laughter for as long as he could before he couldn't stop himself. He still had to keep it down since they were in a library but he was laughing so hard he soon had a stitch and had to wipe a tear away.

"I'm sorry! I'm so sorry!" Arthur gasped out as he looked up at the blushing and most likely angry Alfred, "It's just... I've never seen you so flustered and embarrassed over something kind of simple..."

Alfred glared as Arthur calmed down a bit. With a sigh Arthur sat up straight again he rested propped up on his elbows. Arthur stared straight at Alfred while the latter glared at him.

"I'll see you later," Alfred said awkwardly as he left.

~Later that day~  
Alfred couldn't stop his mind from thinking things over. He'd know it for a while but the thoughts and feelings were really making themselves know now. HE could barely stand next to Arthur without feeling this wild heat over his body.

"hononono~ You L-O-V-E him!" Francis laughed and scared the shit out of Alfred as he turned to see the French man and his Albino friend.

"What?!" Alfred said as he got over his shock.

"Darling~ Everyone sees the way you look at him... like just now~" Francis pointed to Arthur who was standing by a tree picking up the books he'd just dropped.

"Kesesese~ Why not go over and be the hero... help him out~" Gilbert teased.

"I can't do that!" Alfred said extremely embarrassed that Francis and Gilbert of all people knew his biggest secret.

"Come on~ Get going!" Francis and Gilbert grabbed his arms and pulled him before giving him a good shove Arthur's way.

Alfred stumbled and glared back at Francis and Gilbert who high-fived and gave him the thumbs up. Alfred shook his head and sighed as he stopped right in front of the brit.

"Hey Arthur..." Alfred said with a nervous chuckle before he bent down so he was eye to eye with Arthur.

"Hey?" Arthur replied as he stuffed a book into his bag.

Alfred gathered a few of the books and papers before slowly handing them to Arthur. He had a million things he wanted to say and may have send by accident but he caught himself at the last minute.

"Um.. Alfred," Arthur stopped him from doing anything stupid, "I was just wondering... Since we've finished up our work and stuff... did you want to maybe go see a movie?"

"What?" Alfred said, was Arthur asking him on some kind of date?!

"Would you like to see a movie with me since there's nothing else that needs to be done..." Arthur said quietly, not looking at Alfred.

Alfred looked at Arthur in silence, his thoughts going wild. If he said yes... he'd be on a... date... with Arthur... and if he said no he'd be regretting it but also wouldn't embarrass himself to much.

"I'll see if the others want to come too..." Arthur broke the silence.

"Yea.. ok... I'll come..." Alfred said nervously as he forgot the whole date part of it.

~At the Theater~  
Alfred thought he was early but was surprised as he got a small poke from behind him. He turned and tried not to blush as he smiled down at Arthur. Alfred bit his lower lip nervously.

"You're early..." Arthur muttered, "But I guess I can't really talk..."

"Haha~ yea," Alfred said trying to act normal, "So when are the others getting here?"

"About that..." Arthur turned to face Alfred, "They're not coming... They all had things to do..."

Alfred looked unimpressed as he had a feeling Francis had done something to interfere. He sighed and looked around.

"So what movie are we going to see?" Alfred looked over the many movie posters.

"I was thinking the new paranormal Activity..." Arthur said while Alfred stopped dead in his tracks.

"Umm..." Alfred said as he thought things over, "Ok..."

He didn't do well with horror movies but fuck he was on a frick fracking date with Arthur Kirkland; a once in a life time chance. He just hopped he wouldn't stuff this up.

"Ok I'll get the tickets..." Arthur said; Alfred was about to offer to pay for the tickets but didn't at the last minute because he released Arthur probably didn't think of this as a date.

"I'll get popcorn and drinks then..." Alfred said and made his way to the candy bar.

Before long they were seated and happily chatting as the sat in the uncomfortable cinema seats. Alfred listened to Arthur talk about ghosts and how he believed in them and everything with a goofy smile.

"you have pretty eyes..." Arthur said out of the blue causing Alfred to chock on his drink.

"What?!" But Arthur didn't reply as the movie started.

Alfred thought that maybe watching a horror movie wasn't the best as he kept jumping. At one point he somehow ended up with his hand in Arthur's. Neither one said anything but they held hands for the rest of the movie. Alfred couldn't help put look over at Arthur. He looked so different, beautiful. Alfred was day dreaming as Arthur turned to face him. Alfred was bought out of his thoughts by a hand on his cheek.

"Oh! Ummm..." Alfred wasn't sure what to say as he looked at Arthur he didn't need to say anything.

He felt the soft lips lightly pressed to his. Alfred didn't move or do much other then close his eyes and gently kiss back. Arthur pulled away slowly, it took a moment before they opened their eyes. Nothing was said as Arthur entwined there hands and turned back to the screen. Alfred sat there in a stunned silence, he slowly bought his free hand to his lips where he placed his fingertips.

They watched the rest of the movie without doing much else, Alfred didn't even get scared as he was to busy thinking about Arthur and feeling his hand and just everything. When the movie finished and the lights came back on Arthur was acting like nothing happened. He stood up and kept hold of Alfred's hand, they walked out hand in hand.

"Good movie," Arthur said as he looked up at the star filled sky.

"Yea..." Alfred muttered and they turned to face each other, "Um... Arthur..."

"Yea I know..." He didn't say anything else as he lifted to his tippy toes and placed his lips on Alfred's again.

This kiss lasted long and went further as Alfred wrapped his arms around Arthur and held him tightly. Their lips slid easily together and it was painful to pull away.

"Did I mention I may like you?" Arthur gasped out as their lips separated.

"No," Alfred said as he kissed over Arthur's cheek and neck and back up before taking a step back.

"Well I do... A lot," Arthur said slightly breathless.

"I can tell..." Alfred moved back so they were nose to nose.

"So... does this mean..." Arthur said, his cheeks turning red.

"Sure does..." Alfred said with a smile knowing exactly what Arthur was trying to say.

~Two Months Later~  
"Hey Sexy~" Alfred said as he wrapped his arms around Arthur who was reading, "Ready to go?"

"No and please don't call me that..." Arthur said, leaning back into Alfred's arms.

"Awww... Hurry up I want to go home..." Alfred wined.

"Well go home then," Arthur said as he folded the corner of a page and turned to kiss Alfred on the cheek.

"But... you said you'd come home with me today..." Alfred said kind of shyly.

"I'll come home with you tomorrow..." Arthur muttered as he flicked the page of his book which he soon dropped.

Alfred kissed him deeply before pulling away, "Please come home with me..."

Arthur swallowed as he understood why Alfred wanted him to come home with him. He bit his lower lip and looked over his books and work before back at his boyfriend.

"Are you sure about that?" Arthur said, blushing, "You know... playing your V card... with me..."

"Arthur," Alfred said with a smile, "I don't think I've ever been more sure of something like this before..."

"It's just once you-" Arthur was cut off by lips on his.

Alfred helped Arthur pack his things up. Arthur had butterflies as Alfred took his hand once they were outside. Alfred wouldn't let it show but he was equally nervous.

How will it go?

A/N: YAY! FINALLY! ABOUT TIME! I'm so so so so sorry this took me a while but this first part is finally done. The next part (the lemony goodness) will sadly be a while since I'm lazy and stuff and those lemons do take time if you want a good one...  
Well thank you to everyone who read this and I hope you enjoy the next part and special love to NeChan8... xoxox  
-Dorky3599

**Edit... paragraphed on the 2/2/14


End file.
